In the field of stretch hood film, both good holding force and elastic recovery are desirable characteristics. Films produced from certain ethylene-based polymers exhibit good holding force but exhibit poor elastic recovery. Films produced from certain propylene-based polymers exhibit good elastic recovery but poor holding force. Combinations of such ethylene-based and propylene-based polymers typically exhibit holding force reduced from that exhibited by ethylene-based polymer films and elastic recovery from that exhibited by propylene-based polymer films. Therefore, a need still exists for films exhibiting both good holding force and elastic recovery.